


Best Laid Plans

by LightOfTheLucii



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alvin is an asshole, M/M, Sugar Daddy Alvin, Xillia spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin's mission to find Maxwell isn't going entirely to plan. So when a cute young medical student with a ton of debt approaches, he makes the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

All he knows is his target's name and possible destination.

Maxwell.

Fennmont.

Alvin doesn't understand why he's the one assigned to this mission.  His uncle barely talks to him.  The only reason Alvin still works with Exodus is for his mother.  His chance to help her.  And to go home.  Twenty years he's been stuck in Rieze Maxia, and the only thing stopping him now is Maxwell's existence.  She'll show up to stop the Lance sooner or later.  She has to.  The mana it's absorbing will not go unnoticed by the Lord of Spirits.

Still, it's boring.

Just waiting.

Even if the constant night clime of Fennmont is beautiful, it bores him.  He's been there, done that.  Another reminder of his dying world, of the artes he can't cast himself.  He leans back against the railing, just watching the merchants bustle about hawking their goods, the tourists cooing over the ever lit lumen trees, the surly guards at the entrance of the Laforte labs, and it's all the same.

Except there's a kid watching him, and he stills, cursing his wandering mind.  The kid is so short, kinda cute.  Black unruly hair ruffles in the breeze.  Large gold eyes that take in everything.  He looks nervous, out of place.  At least Alvin can blend in, use his charm to his advantage.  This kid looks kinda lost, obviously debating on whether to talk to him or not.

"Hey," he calls out, waving a hand in a lazy greeting, and the boy starts, surprised that his presence is being acknowledged.

"You lost or something, kid?"

He's not a local, but he's spent enough time in Fennmont to know his way around.  The kid shakes his head, but comes closer, studying him.

"No," he replies.  "Just out for a walk.  I'm studying at the medical school," he adds in clarification.  And damn, he looks far too young to be a med student.

Alvin doesn't particularly care for a chat, but the boy seems content to just stand there in silence, joining his idle observation of the bustling city.  He doesn't understand why, but he doesn't care enough to shoo the boy away either.  At least until the silence begins to grow awkward.

"Um...do you want me to go?" the boy asks tentatively, gaze fixed on the ground.  "I thought you..ah..maybe wanted company, but...uh, I guess I judged wrong..."

Alvin snorts, and it's suddenly clear.  A student must have a ton of debt to pay, loans and tuition fees.  The kid is too young, he must have a scholarship.  But he assumes that the kid can't have everything paid for.

 "I bet the cute act works really well for you.  I bet a ton of guys fell over themselves for a piece."

The boy flinches, his cheeks going red. He splutters indignantly.  So cute.  So innocent.  

"I'm not, I swear. I just..."

Part of Alvin feels sorry for him.  Reminds him of himself at that age.  Kid has tough choices to make.  Alvin killed and lied and had no qualms about backstabbing anybody.  Anything to do what had to be done.  To protect himself and to help his mother.  He sighs, knowing that for this once, maybe he can do the right thing.  He doubts Maxwell is going to suddenly show right then to destroy the Lance.  And he can take a childish pleasure in disobeying his uncle's orders this time.

"Come on.  I think I can just about afford to give you a good meal and well..maybe I can help you out."

He shrugged.

Jude starts to protest, but tilts his head, considering.  He flushes furiously, but there's a glint of hope in his eyes.

"....H-how much?"

It's been a while.  Paying a teenager to sleep with him would hardly be the worse he's done.

He later finds out that the kid's name is Jude Mathis, and he had to laugh, because of all the people in both worlds, it is just too funny that he has run into Derrick Mathis' son.  He has to be.  He vaguely remembers Derrick, the man left Exodus about fifteen years ago, Alvin was just a child at the time.  But the good doctor could work miracles with medical procedures that didn't involve artes.  His departure was a bitter blow for sure.  Jude mentions that his parents are both doctors and Alvin just can't believe it.  What are the odds?

He can't afford more than a quick bite to eat in a run down noodle shop, but Jude eats as if he's never tasted anything so good in his life.  He feels awkward, this charity isn't like him.  But Jude seems like a good kid, just stuck with bad choices.  

Afterwards they end up in a less reputable part of town just down the alleys winding from the Seahaven. Jude's eyes are wide and Alvin wants to laugh again, he can't imagine anybody less suited to this profession than the bookish, naive honors student.  He can afford a hour or two at a place he's used before and then he'll go on his merry way hunting Maxwell.  And Jude will be a few thousand gald richer.  Everyone wins, right?

Jude is nervous as Alvin strips him, but remains quiet, watching Alvin wearily. Alvin has to wonder how many times Jude done this.  How many other men have done what he's about to do.  how many have been rough, how many have been gentle.  How many made him get down on his knees, or bent him over.  How many. Jude is far too attractive to have not done this before, despite his age.  And Alvin wants to laugh, he is torn.  He wants to be crude, rough.  Give the boy a tough lesson he won't forget about the realities of the world.  And part of him wants to protect Jude, even if they are still strangers.  Someone should be innocent and not grow old and cynical before their time.  Not like him.

"Listen, kid," Alvin murmurs, pulling Jude down with him onto the bed, rolling over on top of the student, slowly grinding against him.  "I'm gonna take it easy on you, but you really need to pick a better profession."

And Jude makes a noise of protest that turns into a groan as Alvin rocks his knee against Jude's crotch.  The kid's breath hitches and he places a hand against Alvin's chest.  In encouragement or trying to push him away, he can't tell.  And it's not his place really.  If he wants Alvin's gald, he'll do whatever Alvin wants.  

He rolls Jude over, the boy lets him.  He's not going to do this with the boy watching, it's too intimate.  Better to pretend, for both of them.  

He wastes no time, prepping the boy with efficiency, stretching him and lubing his hard length quickly.  And the boy is tight, so tight.  The boy whimpers, he can see his hands ball into fists.  But he doesn't protest, only takes a deep breath.  Alvin takes it slow, doing his best to make it easier for the kid.  He wraps his hand around the boy's length, pumping him, trying to get him hard.  And because he's just a teenager, it doesn't take long.  Jude is moaning now, pushing back with growing need and those little needy sounds make Alvin thrust in harder, deeper.  Jude is getting more vocal, and it's arousing to hear him, and for a little while he can forget this is not mutual.  It's Alvin's boredom and loneliness, yes, but it's his gald too.  It doesn't matter right then, with Jude pushing around his aching length, moaning out his pleasure and need and it doesn't take much more before he climaxes, and all Alvin can do is fuck him harder until he too spills, grunting as he pushes as deep into Jude as he can.

The afterwards is quiet, awkward.  Jude sits up, wincing before he slips out of bed to get his clothes.  It's a shame.  Kid was good enough.  Maybe he'll need to look him up next time he comes to Fennmont. Have more time.  Hell, he's slunk to a new low, it seems.  Although it would be better for Jude to get out now.  Alvin is a shitty person, he knows it, but he does have some code.  Others will not be so kind.  He gets dressed and tosses the gald over to Jude.  He stalks out without a word.

He bumps into Jude again a few days later.  He doesn't apologise.  He isn't one for that.  But Jude doesn't pull away when Alvin takes his hand.  Back to the inn they go, and the second time goes like the first. They settle into something of a routine for the next couple of weeks. They go somewhere to ear, then Alvin takes his pleasure in Jude, admiring seeing the slight, level-headed boy break down with every time Alvin touches him. He buys Jude little things too, just enough to keep the younger man happy. Until that day, and Alvin doesn't tell Jude that he's gotten a message.  He's leaving Fennmont, but he'll be back soon enough.

 

He near laughs again when he next meets Jude.  It's hilarious really.  He sure didn't expect the barely legal boy he paid to fuck to be hanging out with Maxwell, but it's convenient for him.  He hadn't told Jude anything incriminating, and he could always blackmail the kid to help him out.

 

That plan begins to unravel soon enough.

 

Jude is fun to tease, he finds out soon enough. But Alvin doesn't tell the others about what happened, he isn't that mean.   Jude did talk about Fennmont once though, when Alvin harrassed him about it.  He admits, with an adorable flush on his face, that it was a mistake, really.  He wasn't like that, he didn't normally do such things.  But he did need money and Alvin just assumed.  Jude is young and naive and he felt a strong enough attraction that he didn't resist Alvin's advances.  And shit, he was Jude's first.  He doesn't bring it up again.

He sees how Elize trails after Jude, how quick Jude is to kneel down and gently work her out of a nervous spell.  Jude is the only one Elize opens up to, and soon Teepo is openly bleating about what a good buddy Jude is.  Jude trails after Milla in a similar way, and Alvin supposes that life as a fugitive with the Lord of Spirits is actually a step up for him.  Milla is distant at first, but it soon becomes obvious she is begin to respect and trust Jude too.   At night they have enough gald for two rooms, the ladies have one, the guys the other.  It's awkward.  Even moreso when the room only has one bed and Jude is pressed close against him, sure to feel Alvin's erection against his backside.  Alvin could make Jude spread his legs again.  But he doesn't.  He can't. 

It gets easier when Rowen joins them after Sharilton.  Three beds, or someone sleeps on the floor.  Jude is upset with him too, for hiding his intentions.  Alvin doesn't care.  It's better, really.  Not to get attached.  Or so he tells himself when he sees Jude still asleep in the bed next to him, lost in dreams.  Or when he turns at just the right moment to catch Jude lost in a reverie, a fond smile at some good memory.  It's funny that he knows Jude better now than he did in that brief time they slept together.  And Jude has so much more to give the world.  He deserves better.

He's falling for Jude.

He hates himself for it.

Each time he betrays the party he is sure it will be the last time.  Yet Jude lets him back every time. He hates Jude for that too, for being so naive.  He knows Alvin is not a good person.  It doesn't make a difference, it seems.

In Xian Du he can't bear their sympathy, meeting his mother.  He's standing on the balcony alone, until a tentative hand rests on his arm.  Such a do gooder.

"Alvin, I-"

"Save it kid," he retorts, heart heavy.  "This isn't something I can pay someone to take care of.  I don't want your help here."

It's cruel, a low jab and Jude flinches.  But it's better this way, to try to keep pretending.

 

Milla's death is empty, meaningless.  He has nothing to lose now.  He has to go home, and the only way to do that is over everyone's corpses.  He stares at Jude, limp and unresisting and he can't help but spit venomous words of hate.  Jude wasn't supposed to give in, he was better than that.  He blurts out harsh words, yet even then, even with the cruel jabs Alvin throws at him and his gun at Jude's head, the boy doesn't fight.

Not until he shoots Leia.  And Jude regains that spirit.  He is going to find Maxwell, he says.  And even with Leia unconscious behind him, he still offers Alvin another chance.

He can't.

Not yet.

Presa is dead.  Jude doesn't offer him forgiveness, but he does let Alvin stay.  And even that is more than he deserves.

 

He can't believe they're in Trigleph.  Elize's words and that unexpected gift of a kiss and friendship means a lot to him.  He'll change.  He really will.  Elize hasn't left long when Jude silently takes her seat in the empty swing, musing over something.  Until he turns to Alvin, wordlessly offers his hand.  They sneak off, just for a brief time to the inn.  It's different now.  Jude is on his back, watching him as Alvin takes him.  Alvin finds it uncomfortable, but he has made his choice, and letting Jude see him unguarded is part of it.   Afterwards, Jude doesn't pull away, but cuddles in closer, warm and sated.  A moment of peace that Alvin can only cherish.

"I can't forgive yet but...I want to believe in you," Jude says quietly, his face hidden in Alvin's shoulder.

And that's all he needs.

This is his place.  


End file.
